A Day In Their Shoes
by latuacantanteex
Summary: Two teenage girls switch lives with two of the Cullen members family. Chaotic? yes. Lemon? yes. I'm very bad at summaries, this is my first fanfic, better summary inside. please give it a chance. and don't forget to review! M for lemon and language
1. How It all Starts

Hey guys

**Hey guys! This is my first Twilight fanfic. I used to write others ones for different books a couple of years back, and I got some pretty good reviews on them, so I hope I'll do as well with this one! Don't forget to review at the end, and I'm open to any suggestions!**

**Summary: What would happen if two girls who were obsessed with the Twilight saga somehow switched places with two of the Cullens?! Mayhem errupts, you'll never guess what happens. Rated M for language. :)**

Erins POV

"Okay, now the plan is to just get home as soon as we could, and read, read, read!" My best friend Stephenie said.

I just laughed at her.

I was driving home in my black F150. Steph and I had just gotten the new book in the Twilight Sage, Breaking Dawn. I was excited beyond belief, I couldn't even imagine how good it was going to be.

It was spring break, a good eleven days to just relax, and consume the book. Luckily, Steph's parents went away to Ireland for the break, and were staying a couple of days after that, so Steph was staying with my family. Her family and I go way back. I refer to her mom and dad as Aunt Sam, and Uncle Dan. She calls my parents Aunt Jenny and Uncle Garth.

Anyways, her and I were so excited today, it was the last day of school before break, and Breaking Dawn was coming out, and we got to spend almost two weeks together!

We got to my house at around 12:15, due to my gunning the engine, said a quick hello to my mom to let her know we were home, and ran straight for my room.

"Midgey my nickname do you realize what we're about to do?!" Steph asked me. She was jumping up and down on my bed, exuberant.

"WE'RE GOING TO READ BREAKING DAWN!!" I exclaimed, equally excited.

We did a little happy dance that consisted of jumping on my bed and squealing.

"Okay, Steph. Let's do it." I said. We plopped down on my bed, both in comfy pajamas, knowing that we wouldn't want to change when we got home, and looked at eachother, with our books in front of us.

"On three." Steph said. "One... Two... Three!" We practically tore open the books, and got to business. I knew it would be a couple of days before we got any real sleep, and emerged from my room.

A couple of days later, Steph and I were finally done reading the fourth book. It was like two in the morning, and we both looked at each other in shock.

"Wow." Was the word we had been repeating for the past ten minutes.

I finally broke the trance.

"At least my mom won't think we're sick freaks anymore." I laughed, and she joined in, quite hysterically. I think the lack of sleep was getting to us. We had been up, dozing off here and there, while my mom would periodically poke her head into the door to ask if we were ever going to come out of my room, and when she gave up asking, she brought us trays with food. I was so lucky to have a mom who understood that I was crazy, but that I needed to read nonstop. She did mutter about us having to go to the doctor in the near future, though.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could trade places with them, Midge. That'd be so cool! I wish we could!" Steph exclaimed, after our laughter subsided.

"I know, Stephala, that would be the coolest thing ever... Wanna be silly, and hold hands and wish for it?" I replied. I knew we were being rediculous for two almost eighteen year olds, but, hey, whatever.

So we flipped our books open to random pages on my bed, and we grabbed each others hands.

"We wish we could trade places with the Cullens!" We said simultaneously. Nothing happened, naturally, and we both looked at eachother and giggled.

About a minute later, when we were lying down, ready to get some sleep, the oddest thing happened. Our books, which we had neglected to close started flipping pages, like a gust of wind was blowing it.

Then, stuff around my room starting flying in circles. Steph and I grabbed eachother and screamed, and it seemed like we were being sucked into our books...

**I hope you like it so far! I know it's kind of dull and short, but I had to do this chapter to get to the good stuff! I'll write more very soon, but it's kind of hard, as I just found, I have the AppleWorks program and I don't have Microsoft on my Mac, so I have to go and email it to myself, and go save it to the internet by my dad's computer, so don't get mad if I take a while please!**

**In the next chapter, we'll see how Steph and Erin deal with ending up in bodies of two Cullen members. Who will they be? How will the girls react? How will the Cullen family react? And just what happens to the people in the bodies they're occupying! More soon 3**


	2. Am I Dreaming?

Hiiiii, so I'm on my second chapter now, I just can't seem to get away

**Hiiiii, so I'm on my second chapter now, I just can't seem to get away! I have all of these ideas in my head, and I want to get them out haha. Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little more fun than the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE FABULOUS CHARACTERS.**

**Summary: What would happen if two girls who were obsessed with the Twilight saga somehow switched places with two of the Cullens?! Mayhem errupts, you'll never guess what happens. Rated M for language. :)**

Erins POV

"Edward? Edward!.. Hm, I thought that vampires can't sleep. Is it possible for them to be comatose at all?... Edward! Edward, what the fuck?!" I heard a soft, feminine voice, and wondered who she was, and why she was calling me Edward. I must be dreaming. I tried rolling over in my sleep, only to find myself flat on the floor, the knock jarring me to life.

I looked up at what I fell out of, and saw that it wasn't my bed, it was couch chair thing.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I heard myself speak, and realized that that voice didn't belong to me, not at all. But those were my words.

"DUDE! What the FUCK?!" I exclaimed again, and reached up to touch my throat. It felt different than what it usually felt like, larger than usual.

I remember the person calling me Edward, and spun around to look for her.

She was staring at me like I was crazy. What the hell is going on?!

"Uh, Edward, are you okay? I mean, you seem, kinda... wierd." She spoke.

I looked down at my hands, which were now large, and very white.

"Uh, no, I'm uh... fine." I stammered. The girl had long brown hair, and huge chocolate eyes, there was a hint of a blush that seemed like it was permanent. She reminded me of Bella Swan in my book. Again, what the hell.

"I have to go and check on something. I'll be back." I quickly put out, and turned around and walked away, to go in search for a bathroom.

My stride was different, it felt elongated, and more strong. This was starting to get wierder by the minute. For some reason, I wanted to avoid all other people at every cost. I ran up the stairs, and it seemed like all I did was whoosh! and i was at the top. I knew there must be a bathroom up here somewhere, this is normally where bedrooms were. But then again, this didn't seem like a normal house. It was so big, and that even, is an understatement. I felt I could get lost in it with out a proper tour. I needed to get into the bathroom though, so I started trying all of the doors in the long hallway. Luckily, the second door was slightly ajar, and I peeked in, seeing that I found what i was looking for. the bathroom!

I ran inside, and shut the door behind me, but it slammmed. I tried to shut it gently. Oh well!

I looked in the mirror, and almost fainted.

Instead of seeing short blonde hair, and blue eyes, i saw bronze tinted hair, wonderful topaz eyes, and they were set in the most beautiful face i had ever seen.

I looked how I had imagined Edward Cullen from my book to look, only much, much better. I touched my/his face, to make sure it was real.

It definitly felt real. I thuoght back to the last night before I went to sleep.

I remembered making the wish, with our books lying open, and the pages flipping, and stuff flying around, and getting sucked into the book...

OH MY GOD!

That must be it! I traded places with Edward Cullen. That's why I'm so gorgeous, that's why I was with Bella, and why she was looking at me funny!

I wondered if Steph had woken up in a Cullen body, I should go and find her.

But before I do that, I have an idea...


	3. I Like Being A Girl!

Hiiiii, so I'm on my second chapter now, I just can't seem to get away

**Hey, so third chapter now. I don't think anyone's read it yet. That's says something about my ability to capture someone's attention I guess. I hope you guys don't think it's too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE FABULOUS CHARACTERS.**

**Summary: What would happen if two girls who were obsessed with the Twilight saga somehow switched places with two of the Cullens?! Mayhem errupts, you'll never guess what happens. Rated M for language. :)**

Emmett POV

As I woke up from what felt like the best sleep I'd gotten i centuries, I yawned, smiled and stretched. And then I realized something.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Emmett, can you please shut the hell up, and stop thinking so loudly, i'm trying to sleep here." A girl said next to me. I looked at her. She had short, straight, choppy blonde hair, that framed a nice roundish face with a button nose, and pink, full lips. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't see her eyes underneath. Then, this all registered to me.

I jumped out of the bed, thinking to myself, not wanting to wake her.

_Why the hell am I in bed with another girl other than Rosalie?! Why was I sleeping? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

The girl spoke again, "Emmett, shut up." She got into a sitting position on the bed, and opened her crystal blue eyes, they were very nice. She let the blanket fall around her, revealing her torso in just a spaghetti strap tank top. _Probably EXPRESS from the looks of it. She looks really good._

"Emmett, stop ogling me, or I will ogle you. And I think you spend too much time with Alice when she shops, no man in their right mind should know just by looking at something what clothing brand it is. Fairy." She said.

I couldn't speak, I was scared to. This was insane. _How does she know Alice? And that she likes to shop? And that secretly love shopping with my dear sister? Did I tell her about it? Am I having an affair with her?_ I didn't like to think like that. I loved Rosalie.

"Emmett, you're not having an affair with me. Trust me. Now, listen to me carefully. I am Edward. And you are Emmett. We are just in girl bodies." She said it so nonchalantly.

I didn't know what was going, or understood.

"Listen Emmett," She said soothingly. "Do you remember being sucked into that book we were reading last night? I believe that we are in an alternate universe, or not even, we just switched bodies with two teenage girls in another dimension. I believe it was because there were two books lying open on the bed when I woke up, and i picked one up, and read a little bit. It was about us, Emmett, our family. Look at the posters on this girls wall, of Twilight and stuff. They're obsessed, and somehow, they managed to get sucked into their books at the same time we got sucked into ours. It's quite fascinating, really.."

I finally accepted what Edwarda was saying. I decided to call him Edwarda because he's in a girls body.

"You're in a girls body, too, _Emma_." He snapped.

I looked at him. _Really?_ He nodded.

I did a quick scan of the room, and noticed a full length mirror. I ran over to it. I felt slower then usual, but I had also realized that I had a heart beat, so these people must be human.

I looked at myself. _Shit, I'm hot! I'd totally tap me if it wasn't me!_ Behind me, Edwarda sighed. I couldn't stop looking at myself. I had curly dark brown hair with nice bangs, hazel eyes framed with long lashes, and plump pink lips. My cheeks had a pink tint to them, I liked that. I also liked what was there besides the face. This girl was also in a mini tank top, and little teeny shorts. If I thought Edwarda had a killer body, I was wrong. This girls twenty and a million times better. _ Dayuuuuuum._

I stared at myself for a long time, until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, hearing my new girl voice for the first time. It was nice, not to high, not to deep.

The door opened, and in stepped this lady, with long blonde hair.

"Hi girls, did you finally finish that book?" She said. She looked at me, standing in front of the mirror, and then at Edwarda still in bed. _Who the fuck is she?_ Edwarda just answered the lady.

"Yeah, we did last night, mom_. _It was soooo good!" Edwarda practically squealed. _Pansy. _

"Are you my mom too?" I asked her, feeling dumb.

The lady looked at me funny.

"Uh Stephenie, no." She looked at me funny.

"Then who are you?" I asked innocently.

"Are you trying to be funny, Steph?" She asked.

Edwarda quickly jumped in. "She just wanted to play a joke on you, mom, don't worry about it. We're going to get cleaned up, and then come down for breakfast, alright."

_I could have handled this lady, schmuck. I'm quite the charmer._

His/Her eyes just flashed at me, and then back to the lady he kept calling mom, but wasn't my mom.

"Okay... You're real funny, Steph." She offered me a smile, which i returned with one with all of my teeth showing. I know I must have looked crazy. She sighed, and turned around and walked out, muttering something about needing more sleep.

"Emmett, what the hell?"Edward yelled when she was out of the room. "You can't do that, she's a human, we are in her daughter and best friends bodies, so we have to act the part! We don't know exactly what's going on, but we have to find out how to contact the girls whose bodies we're in!

"Okay, but can I take a shower first?" I asked.

Edwarda nodded. _Hell yeah, I get to see myself nakedddd._

"Stop calling me Edwarda, and don't take too long. And don't touch yourself."

I just nodded at him, and left the room in pursuit of a bathroom.

I walked down the hallway, and went to the only door that was open all the way. Bathroom, yes! I walked in and turned on the shower, got undressed and looked in the mirror. _Eddie, I look even better without clothes on, dayuuuuuuum._ I got into the shower and got cleaned up, grabbed a towel hanging off the back of the door, and went back to the large room I woke up in. I didn't notice before that it was almost the size of me and Rose's bedroom. _I wonder if these people have money?_

"They do, Emmett." Edwarda answered me.

"Hey Eddie, wanna see something?"

He started answering me no, but it was too late. I dropped my towel, and he just stared, but then quickly looked away.

"Emmett, put your towel back on. I have though of something, and it was very hard over what thoughts you were having about that body in the shower." He said, annoyed.

I just laughed.

"We're going to call my cell phone, and see if anyone picks up. I have a feeling that the girls may be stuck in our bodies as well... They can give us alot of vital information so we go about their regular routines, and not make anyone suspicious. We could talk to Carlisle, and see if he can fix this."He/She explained.

"But I like it here. I like being a girl." _ Especially when I'm naked, Eddie, and I know you liked it too. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA._ I kept on laughing, while Edward picked up a small blue cell phone on a nightstand.

I watched as he punched in his own cell phone number, and called it.

_Put it on speaker phone, Eddie._

He complied, but gave me a menacing look, well as menacing as the pretty girls body he was in face would allow.

It was rang a few times, and then someone picked up.

We heard the Edward's man voice say, "Hello? Is this the real Edward?"

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I you all liked it! I'm having alot of fun writing this. Don't forget to review! thanksssss 3**


End file.
